


Nine

by honestlyitskindadraining



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Suicide, no one dies who's not already dead in the show, not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyitskindadraining/pseuds/honestlyitskindadraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, there was nothing. Then nine perfect beings were made, known as the Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short lil thing I wrote up in one sitting. There is death, and suicide, but none of it is very explicit, more referenced than anything really, and I don't think any of it would fall under being too uncomfortable, although if suicide is triggering to you, this might not be up your alley
> 
> This is my first story on here, and my first attempt at fanfic ever.

Nine.  
In the beginning, there were nine Diamonds. Nine flawless beings, each perfect in its own way, but each terrible and flawed in its own way as well. Each took up residence on one of Homeworld’s moons, controlled part of Homeward itself, commanded her own army and made her own gems.  
The first to be shattered was Black Diamond. The eldest of the sisters, she had grabbed for more power and land than the other Diamonds. The other Diamonds agreed, after years of civil war and the shattering of untold numbers of common gems, to finally end the struggle once and for all. The militaristic Diamond was a struggle to defeat, but after a century-long siege on Black Diamond’s stronghold, it was finally breached and the Diamonds turned on their own for the first time, shattering one of their own for the first time. Rumor has it the shards of the eldest Diamond are still on the rubble of her satellite, which crashed into the ocean after she was defeated. Blue Diamond, Queen Regent of the ocean, has never investigated the debris, and the oldest Diamond has faded from living memory, an obscure legend at best to all but her sisters. The shattered ruler’s Kindergartens were destroyed in the civil war and never reopened. The Onyx and Obsidians, Jets and Hematites who survived the war were left to their own devices, and eventually all but disappeared.  
Next was Green. Green Diamond, with her like-minded, scientific gem followers, had been working on the science to expand the rule of the Diamonds and the gems throughout the cosmos. The other Diamonds supported Green’s endeavors, hopeful of new planets. Homeworld’s resources were quickly depleting as the land was mined for Kindergartens and the nearby asteroids were being depleted. After centuries of work, finally a ship was sent out to a distant star system. A primitive colony was set up, but an accident destroyed the colony after only a few years, destroying several very important gems, along with valuable resources. The Diamonds were getting nervous as they watched what might have been their only source of new resources get demolished. They once again turned on their own, shattering Green Diamond and relentlessly mining her former lands and moon for kindergartens and resources. Yellow Diamond took in Green’s gems, her Peridots and Emeralds and Jades, and using careful calculations and unceasing work, eventually managed to get successful colonies up and running.  
After that was Red Diamond. Red, with her endless curiosity and ambition, pushing the front edge of social change, building cities and temples and universities, experimenting in science and magic. It was only a matter of time until Red Diamond first tampered with fusion. The Diamond’s ambitious scholars and scribes endeavored to catalog all the possible fusions, to explain how and why fusions existed and were made. It was ambitious to say the least, but when the other Diamonds got wind of Red’s experiments, things started to go south. Terrorists funded by Orange and Yellow attacked and burned the universities and cities Red had built. Books were burned, gems were shattered. When the three Diamonds confronted, Red Diamond fused with her Pearl and Ruby escort. The two other Diamonds were forced to fuse to defeat her. Fusion was forgotten, forcibly destroyed in the mind of the public by the remaining Diamonds.  
Several centuries later, the Orange-Yellow scandal came to light. Ever since the shattering of Red, Orange had kept Yellow Diamond in a political headlock, threatening to expose Yellow’s secrets if Orange wasn’t given a bigger profit from the colonies. After a couple years’ political turmoil as the Diamonds attempted to allot blame to the right person, Orange Diamond was eventually put on trial and shattered. Her small army of Jaspers and Citrines and Bismuths were given to the remaining Diamonds or shattered.  
There was a long period of unease between all the Diamonds as each suspected the others of undercover motives. Uneasy centuries passed. All the Diamonds became more and more violent, and the Homeworld raged with petty wars. Eventually, one Diamond couldn’t take any more of it. Purple had always been a peaceful gem, with small glistening cities of philosophers and artists. She wasn’t prepared for the wars, and her land was unable to support any more Kindergartens to make more soldiers. So one day, Purple Diamond and her court gathered together and took off into the cosmos, in hopes of finding a new planet to settle on their own. Despite all the exploration Homeward has done since she left, she has never been found, and her fate is unknown. Her moon palace still lingers in the sky above Homeworld, just a dark spot, devoid of light, so unlike the brilliant moons of the remaining Diamonds.  
Homeworld settled into a sort of peace after that. At least until a little planet in some backwaters of the universe was found.

Pink Diamond sits on the throne of her moon palace. Her small court surrounds her. She knows what will happen if she remains. She knows of the Earth experiments, and she knows what the Diamonds will do to her once her plan is uncovered. She doesn’t need a Sapphire to tell her that, although her Garnet had already confirmed her fears. Already, her spies are informing her of meetings of the other diamonds without her. They suspect her already, and after today’s plans are in motion, there will be no going back.  
She looks at Rose Quartz, standing at her side, and the rebel Pearl next to her. Already there’s no going back.  
Pink Diamond had prepared a speech for today, her last speech ever, but now anything she could say seems superficial. There were no more words to be said, just actions to be made. Still, she was expected to say something.  
“I will be with you in spirit, my gems, if not in body. Go forth, and liberate the Earth. My gems. My Crystal Gems.”  
Pink Diamond laid back on the platform, exposing the gem on her stomach. She stared up at the stained glass ceiling. Watched the glass light up as Rose Quartz and her Pearl fused, as had been discussed earlier. There were some gasps through the crowd. Although Pink’s court and her rebels were on the liberal side of the fusion debate, some were still shocked by the casual fusion of two different gems. The four eyed fusion stood over her.  
“Are you ready, my Diamond?”  
“Yes.”  
In one swift motion, Rainbow Quartz pulled her glowing weapon out and drove it into Pink Diamond's gem. An excruciatingly bright flash of pain and pink and then -  
Nothing.


End file.
